


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°140 : « Snoke »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [140]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dead Snoke (Star Wars), Drabble, Legends Never Die, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, writing challenge
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Snoke n'avait pas vu le coup venir. Ou plutôt, si, mais il pensait alors que la lame s'abattrait sur Rey, et non sur lui. Et il ne sera pas non plus réconforté dans la mort par les Seigneurs Sith venus l'entourer... pour l'humilier davantage.
Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [140]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/539248





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°140 : « Snoke »

**Author's Note:**

> Le thème “Snoke” est malheureusement arrivé... mais j'ai réussi à le tourner à son désavantage, et ça m'éclate xD

\- Et il abattra sa lame sur son véritable ennemi ! s'exclama théâtralement Snoke en guise de conclusion à son monologue.

La suite lui parut assez confuse. Il se souvenait d'une douleur fulgurante traversant son abdomen, puis d'un éclair de surprise dans son esprit, et enfin, plus rien du tout. Le noir, le néant.

Quelques instants plus tard – ou ce qui _lui_ sembla être quelques instants plus tard –, il se réveilla dans une sorte de flottement... entouré par plusieurs Seigneurs Sith dont il avait pu entendre parler.

\- Minable, commenta simplement Bane.

\- En même temps, que pourrait-il être d'autre ? répliqua Sidious. Il aura passé toute sa vie à m'imiter piètrement.

\- Êtes-vous certain qu'il ne serait pas l'un de vos bâtards égarés ? questionna Plagueis, dubitatif.

Une moue écœurée déforma le visage déjà monstrueux de l'Empereur déchu.

**Author's Note:**

> Précision supplémentaire : ce drabble a été écrit AVANT la sortie du soi-disant Épisode 9 (et de toute manière, il n'aurait jamais pris en compte ce déchet).


End file.
